


In Return or Retribution

by MistLaFey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro Sucks, Dave doesn't have good past experiences with sex, Generally a soft tone?, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incubus feeding, Karkat trying to be a good partner, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sharing a bed because there's no electricity, Snowed In, Succubi & Incubi, Talk of Consent, They're friends in the beginning, They're vague and undefined but willing to do it again at the end, Touching, Vampires, Vampiric feeding, backing off without enthusiastic consent, i'll feed on you if you'll feed on me, incubus!Karkat, negotiation, no electricity, vampire!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistLaFey/pseuds/MistLaFey
Summary: Dave and Karkat get snowed in when neither of them have fed in a while. They come up with a solution to that.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	In Return or Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Also note: I was disassociating so hard when I wrote this I literally had no idea I wrote this until I found it on my Docs like a week later.

Dave is asleep in his bed when the door creaks open. Of course, it’s nearly 2am when Karkat slips into his bedroom so that does make sense. Karkat, the sneaky little Incubus he is, slips quietly up to Dave’s bedside and pulls back the blankets, tucking himself up against Dave’s warm back.

“Wha-” Dave mumbles tiredly, awoken by the blast of cold air and touch of skin on his own.

“It’s fucking cold,” Karkat grouses back, burying his frozen nose into the back of Dave’s neck as he tangles their legs together in an attempt to steal some of Dave’s body heat.

Dave grunts, pulling his legs away from Karkat’s cold ones. “Turn up the heat, dude. Don’t go climbin into my bed at fuckin-” he blinks tiredly at the analouge clock on his bedside, trying to see the hands against the glow in the dark face and do the math “1:53 in the morning.”

Karkat shifts, wrapping his arms around Dave’s middle and pulling him close, “Power’s out.”

Dave lays there quietly for a minute, weighing the decision in his mind. Get up and turn the power on so he can kick Karkat out of his bed and sleep peacefully, or stay there in bed and try to ignore his best friend cuddling up to him all night long? 

Dave throws back the covers and scoots his ass out of bed. “I’m gonna go see why the generator didn’t kick on.”

Karkat whines, reaches out for the tossed blankets and curls himself into a ball in the warm spot Dave left behind. “Don’t freeze to death,” he offers from his nest of stolen blankets.

“Already dead,” Dave mumbles back as he stuffs his feet into the pair of pink fuzzy bunny slippers he keeps at his bedside. What? They’re ironic, he swears.

Karkat, unwilling to do more than glare from his position on the bed, does just that. He glares at Dave all the way out the door, and he glares at the empty space he left behind for a few solid minutes until he hears the tell-tale cursing from Dave downstairs.

He found out why the generator didn’t kick in.

Dave stomps his ass back upstairs, and when he comes back into the room he’s carrying all the blankets he could have found on the first floor, and a few from Karkat’s room too. They all get tossed on the bed.

“Thief,” Karkat mumbles as he snakes his hand out of Dave’s blankets to snatch one of his own, the big heavy comforter that he keeps on his bed.

“Dude,” Dave sighs, “Literally who stole whose bed?”

“I was gonna share.”

Dave scoffs, but starts shuffling blankets around. He tucks the ones Karkat’s stolen under the incubus, then burritos himself into a few of the others he’s stolen from the house with his back to Karkat. “There’s like three fucking feet of snow out there. I didn’t even wanna open the door it was so high.”

Karkat hums in tired agreement, then seemingly snaps back to himself, “Wait but like, we’ll be able to get the power on in the morning, right?”

Dave yawns, shrugging awkwardly while he lays on his side. “Dunno, probably not. Not like I can go out in the sunlight and dig us out. And you suck at dealing with the cold, so I doubt you’d be able to do it either.”

Karkat shuffles around on the bed and frees himself from the blankets. He gets up on his knees and pulls at Dave’s shoulder until he rolls flat onto his back.

“Dude, c’mon,” Dave protests, really more than ready to sleep.

“When’s the last time you fed?”

Dave groans and runs a hand over his face. When the last of his fingers pass his eyes, they’re open and glaring bright red at Karkat, “I don’t fucking know, a couple days? Last week? I should still have some blood in the-”

“Power’s out. Fridge isn’t keeping anything cold.”

Dave is quiet for a minute, but his jaw drops wide. “Fuck,” he finally says, and drags himself out of bed again. He steps back into his slippers and trots down the stairs with a muttered chorus of “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Karkat slips out of bed and makes it as far as the doorway when he hears the fridge slam shut, bottles on the door clanking violently against each other. Dave stomps back up the stairs, and when he sees Karkat in the doorway he sighs, “They’re all congealed. No way in hell can I drink ‘em.”

He brushes past Karkat and climbs back into bed, stealing back his original spot and his own blankets, “What about you, how long has it been since you fed?”

Karkat throws himself into the bed, making Dave’s body bounce up into the air comically. He take the opportunity to get an arm under the vampire and pull him closer, “A week tomorrow, I’m basically running on empty.”

“Fuck,” Dave mumbles, pressing his hands to his eyes.

“It’s not that bad, Dave. Let’s just… try to sleep and I’ll try and deal with it tomorrow. Maybe the snow will melt, or I’ll have to just suffer the cold and dig us out enough so we can order something in.”

“What,” Dave jokes, “We’ll order a pizza and you can fuck the guy into next week, then while he’s passed out in post-coital bliss I can drain him like an apple sippy?”

Karkat’s pulling the blankets up over them both now, tucking Dave into his side even as the vampire rolls over so they aren’t facing, “Let’s call that plan B.” Karkat curls himself close to Dave, tossing an arm over his hips and pulling him close. He pushes thoughts of hunger as far from his mind as he can and evens his breathing, and quickly falls asleep.

Dave, on the other hand, is having a very hard time getting himself to relax enough to sleep. It’s been a very long time since he’s slept with anyone in his bed, and it’s not an easy feeling. He likes Karkat, but it’s one thing to accidentally fall asleep together on the couch after a particularly long movie night, it’s quite another to crawl into your best bros bed and cuddle up to him on purpose. But, y’know. It’s cold. There’s no power, and nothing to be done about it. And Dave is tired AF. He shakes his head as if to clear it, and takes one deep, purposeful breath. He lets it out slowly. Then he does it again, this time matching pace with the rise and fall of Karkat’s chest.

Fifteen minutes later, he’s asleep.

* * *

The morning comes and the sun rises behind the blackout curtains in Dave’s room. Dave, a homebody by nature, has tried to keep to human hours in the years since he’s been turned. It… mostly works out. He’s found an online blackmarket blood supplier, and gets regular monthly deliveries. It’s never been a problem before. So, at first when he wakes up facing the clock he doesn’t register the pleasant buzzing sensation dancing across his thighs. The clock, still glowing dimly, reads 9:00AM. He could probably sleep for another hour and get away with it, Karkat would let him sleep in, especially since he woke him up last-

The buzzing across his thighs suddenly comes into focus. It’s not a buzzing. It’s Karkat’s fingers running gently across the skin, moving closer and closer to his dick. Dave snaps a hand down and catches Karkat’s wrist, pushing it away.

Karkat, who had still been asleep with his nose buried in Dave’s shoulder, dreamily comes to with the sudden jerking movement of his hand, “Wha-”

“‘Kat,” Dave chokes out, grasp tightening on Karkat’s wrist.

Karkat sits up, blankets falling around him, “What’s going on?” he asks sleepily, and it comes out more like ‘Wash gon on?’ Dave’s eyes are closed and he’s rolled onto his back, one hand solidly on Karkat’s wrist while the other presses into his eyes. Karkat puts the pieces together slowly, culminating with Dave’s half-hard dick pressing against his loose boxers. “Oh, shit,” he mutters, yanking his hand back from Dave quickly. 

Dave presses his hand, now freed from the burden of restraining Karkat, into his eye, digging both palms deep as he tries to even his breathing. He says nothing.

“Shit, Dave. I didn’t mean- I must be hungrier than I thought, I’m sor-”

“Shh,” Dave hisses, and Karkat snaps his jaw shut now unsure of what to do. He can still taste the arousal rolling off of Dave, and it’s making him lightheaded with how hungry he is. He steps over to the window and looks outside, careful not to let any sunlight near the bed. It’s still snowing, near blizzard conditions out there, and the mailbox is barely sticking out over the snow now. He turns back to Dave, who is now sitting up on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Karkat steps around the bed and sits down next to him, careful to leave about a foot of space between them.

“It’s still snowing out there,” he offers, unhelpfully.

Dave groans and runs a hand through his hair, and then his stomach rumbles, “Fuck.”

Karkat licks his lips, “You need to feed too, huh?”

“Yeah, I thought I had a little more time, but I guess not. I’m already dizzy as shit. Call the fucking pizza man, dude, it’s time for plan B.”

Oh, shit. If Dave is considering drinking live it must be really bad, Karkat thinks. Carefully, he scoots a little closer to Dave. No more than an inch, but enough that it gets Dave’s attention. The vampire turns to look at Karkat, but his gaze is woozy and unfocused. “The mailbox is almost buried, Dave. I don’t think the pizza man is going to come even if I did call.”

Dave whines, and Karkat can almost taste the sound. He wants to bottle it, get drunk on it. That just might be the hunger talking. “What the hell are we going to do, then?”

Karkat’s head tilts as an idea comes to him slowly. It’s a moment before he speaks, “Dave, do you know if vampires can drink demon blood?”

Dave flops back onto the bed, dragging a hand though his hair as he closes his eyes. His skin looks sallow and thin, bags form under his eyes, “I mean, yeah, we can. Gives us a stupid power boost too, supposedly.”

“So…” Karkat swallows, then sits up on the bed and moves to kneel by Dave’s side, “You could drink from me.”

Dave’s eyes flash open and they’re glowing bright, brilliant red, “‘Kat, man, c’mon. You aren’t-”

In a flash, Karkat straddles Dave’s hips. He grabs the vampire’s wrists and places them on his hips, “And I could feed from you in return.”

Dave notices then that Karkat’s eyes are glowing too, a bit more dimly than his own but very much the same color red. His fingers flex into Karkat’s hips involuntarily, and the incubus leans forward, lowering himself over Dave with hunger and want in his eyes.

“Dave?” he whispers, either trying not to break the tension or trying to add to it, even he’s not sure.

Dave opens his mouth and his fangs are fully extended, he closes his mouth to swallow once, but his throat is dry. He knows what he needs. This time he flexes his fingers with purpose, “Come here,” he whispers, sliding one hand up Karkat’s side and to his neck. This wouldn’t be the first time he has sex with one of his bleeders, but it will be the first time he feeds first.

Karkat goes with the motion, allows himself to be pulled toward Dave for what he thinks is going to be a kiss, but at the last second Dave pulls his head by the hair to the side and the angle changes so the vampire is going for his throat. His pulse beats wildly, and he has just enough time to think _I’ve never been with a vampire before,_ when Dave’s fangs sink home in his vein.

It’s a sloppy, wet noise Dave makes as he sucks at Karkat’s throat. The taste of the blood is different, but good. He can taste the magic in Karkat’s blood, as well as the undercurrent of arousal that he thinks must be ever-present in an incubus. It’s not long before Dave is well and truly sated and is pulling away from Karkat’s throat, licking up the last few drops of blood before he falls back onto the bed in a debauched manner. It’s a breath before he realizes Karkat has been grinding down against his hips for the duration of his feeding, leaving him horny, hard, and well-fed. He grins as Karkat’s hands come down on his still clothed chest.

When Dave sunk his fangs in, Karkat was stuck with a sudden wave of heady arousal the likes of which he’s never felt before. He knew he had a thing for biting, and for being bitten, but Dave’s needle-like teeth coupled with his powerful numbing venom left all the pleasure and none of the pain. He was so turned on he couldn’t wait, and so he slid his hands behind Dave’s neck and shoulders and carried the vampire along when he began rolling their hips together. Dave, for his part, hardly seemed to notice on a conscious level, but his fingers flexed into Karkat’s hip as if he were enjoying to so it was taken as encouragement. Then, when Dave pulled away, sinking to the mattress with a satisfied sigh… well, Hell help him if Karkat didn’t want to hear that sound again- just after _he_ fed too. So, he starts by rucking up Dave’s shirt. He knows the vampire works out, and he wants to see if all that hard work really paid off.

Oh, fuck yes, it absolutely did. Dave is fit and toned under his sleep shirt, and he still looks absolutely satisfied with himself. The vampire, in return or retribution, slides his hands up and under Karkat’s shirt. The incubus helps take it off, and tosses it to the ground beside the bed. He takes his time, studies Dave’s musculature for a few minutes, and finally finds the thread of arousal he had been seeking from the vampire while he had been asleep. Dave must enjoy the feeling of hands running across his chest and stomach. With a satisfied smirk, content now that he has his own vein to feed from, Karkat lowers himself to kiss Dave. He keeps it slow and teasing, and when Dave tries to deepen it by fisting a hand in Karkat’s hair, the incubus grabs his wrists and pins the vampire to the bed. With Dave’s hands now securely above his head, Karkat continues to kiss him slowly, rolling their hips together in a languid pace sure to keep Dave wanting more.

Dave is used to this kind of thing being quick, violent in its culmination, and then being left alone to deal with the aftermath. So, when Karkat purposely slows him down he has to suppress both surprise and a twinge of fear. This… really isn’t the kind of thing he did? Sure, he’s done it. It’s happened a few times, and he had been as young as 12 the first time- _don’t think about that._ Mentally he shakes himself before he doubles down on kissing Karkat, he knows he’s good at that. He can handle that. He kind of wishes Karkat would let his hands go, he wants to touch, wants to make Karkat feel good- but Karkat seems content to go slowly, so slowly and drink his pleasure from each touch of their lips, each slow grind of their hips.

For a moment, Dave freezes beneath Karkat. The incubus thinks he might have done something wrong, but before he can pull back to check on Dave, make sure he’s alright- that he feels safe to continue, Dave is kissing him again. Softer than before, but more wantonly. It reassures him in a way he previously thought only words could, and so he continues. His arms ache keeping Dave’s wrists down, and it really doesn’t seem necessary, so he trails his fingers down the insides of Dave’s arms and back to the vampire’s chest. He knows the skin there is sensitive, and he smiles into Dave’s lips when he shudders at the touch. He kisses away from Dave’s lips, down his cheek and to the corner of his jaw, on to his neck and throat where his pulse beats wildly beneath his skin, and to the hollow of the vampire’s throat where he licks his way back up and over Dave’s Adam’s apple. Karkat watches Dave’s fingers curl above his head, hears the little “Hnnh,” noise Dave makes and smiles as he’s hit with another heavy blow of arousal energy.

Dave isn’t sure Karkat knows what he’s doing. If he’s feeding he should be taking, taking pleasure and pain, taking blood or- or taking sex, in this particular case. But all he’s doing is kissing Dave, his lips, his throat, anywhere he can reach. He’s touching, softly. The word caress comes to mind, but it shouldn’t have any place in sex so Dave tries to push it away. And then, Karkat lets go of his wrists. Dave thinks, _finally,_ finally we can get this show on the road, get moving. Dave thinks rapidly, as any Strider is wont to do, and thinks about what he could do for Karkat. Would the incubus prefer to be jerked or blown? Both? Dave is pretty good at either, so really- and then Karkat is tracing down his arms, a clear message to stay still. Okay, so, now what?

And then Karkat is kissing again, this time hot open-mouthed presses of his lips to Dave’s chest and stomach and hips. Dave looks down his body just in time to see Karkat slipping a finger beneath the waistband of his boxers, and Karkat looks up with an asking smile which is uh- odd. Who asks when they’re already this far along? It’s not like you can turn back, right? Rude to blue-ball a dude. Regardless, Dave nods and the way Karkat lights up is worth it, even if he does slink back up Dave’s body to kiss him again before he removes the boxers. And the kissing continues, hot and wet again, down Dave’s hips and thighs. It’s all well and fine until Karkat kisses across Dave’s left femoral artery, and Dave jerks his leg away.

Karkat is delighted when Dave lets him take off his boxers. He’s fully prepared to tease Dave right to the edge, watch him squirm and shuffle across the sheets. Karkat wants to hear Dave moan and whine, and finally gasp as he comes. His attention is fully focused on Dave, which is why he wonders he didn’t catch his discomfort before the vampire was jerking away like touch burned his skin. As soon as Dave jerks his leg away, Karkat is sitting up with his hands quickly removed from Dave’s skin. “Shit, sorry! Too much?”

Dave is shifting awkwardly across the sheets, and his hand is rubbing across the place on his thigh that Karkat had just been kissing. “What? No, man. Just- c’mon let’s keep going.” Dave only makes eye contact for a split second, and he does nothing to indicate that he wants Karkat to touch him again- he doesn’t reach out, doesn’t lay back or relax his now tense muscles. So Karkat doesn’t move.

“Dave, no. What happened, what did I do?” Karkat asks, tilting his head. He gently places his hand on top of Dave’s, “It obviously made you uncomfortable. Tell me, that way I don’t do it again.”

Dave’s eyes come up to meet Karkat’s, and he sighs before letting out a weak chuckle, “It’s really nothing, man. Just- where I got bit,” he gestures with his free hand, and sure enough there are two pale fang marks on Dave’s thigh.

Karkat looks at Dave, puzzled and careful, “I thought you were turned by your brother?”

“I was,” Dave shrugs, “C’mon, ‘Kat. You need to feed, let’s get this over with, yeah?” He reaches out for the incubus, but Karkat sinks back from Dave’s hand.

“Over with?” he asks, and Dave starts trying to backtrack.

“Shit, no. Fuck that’s not what I meant, Karkat. I just- Uh-”

Karkat shifts, stretches his legs out in front of him across the bed, and crosses them at his ankles. He leans his weight back onto his arms and fixes Dave with a look, concerned and unwilling to put his friend- his best friend, who was about to become his lover- in a situation that’s uncomfortable for either of them.

“I’m used to this kind of thing being fast, you know? And it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve traded sex for blood, so I’m all good. Just- you’re. I mean. You’re slowing yourself down, dude,” Dave laughs, trying to cover up his own awkward blunders. Karkat’s always been patient, especially with Dave, so it’s no wonder that the incubus would try to make sacrifices for him in the bedroom too. Go slower or put off his own hunger to preserve their friendship, “Whatever you throw at me, I can handle it, ‘Kat. You’re not going to send me running for the hills like some blushing virgin.”

The pieces are starting to come together for Karkat. Dave’s non-reluctance to feed from him, his willingness to let himself be fed from. He was viewing it as an exchange of services, which, on its own, would not have been enough to discourage Karkat. In their world, it happens. Sometimes a bleeder or a donor wants something in exchange. But Dave’s reactions, his awkward rambling, his apparent lack of knowledge on how an incubus feeds. “Dave,” Karkat asks, carefully picking his next words, “Have you- I mean, okay wait. Let’s start here. Have you ever had sex with an incubus before?”

Dave sighs, shuffles himself into a sitting position and tosses a blanket over his lap, “No, but like. It’s not an issue? Not to me, I guess. Was I doing something wrong or like… off? I can be more active if you want, but it seemed like you wanted me still.”

“No, no. I just- it’s. Hm,” Karkat chews on his lip a minute before responding. “It’s um. It’s _your_ arousal that I was feeding off of? So like, going slow and everything was all about ramping up your pleasure.”

Dave blinks several times in rapid succession before he laughs, “Oh! Jesus fuck, I’m stupid,” his head drops into his hands, and his shoulders shake a little as he continues to laugh, “Sorry, man. I’m just not used to being on that end of it,” his face comes back up and he’s smiling lightly, “Yeah, fuck. Okay, that makes sense.”

Dave is laughing like the issue is solved, but Karkat is still seeing an issue in Dave’s words and actions, “Dave, have you like-” he rolls his eyes, thinking about how stupid this question is, but he feels like he has to ask it now, “-ever been with someone who took the time to get you off?”

Dave shakes his head, still chuckling, “Nah, man. When I trade for blood it’s about getting the donor off, y’know?”

“Okay, but you have had sex _outside_ of trading for blood, right?”

Dave’s laughter stops, and his eyebrows scrunch together. He draws the blanket on his lap around himself and he deadpans, “Once or twice.”

It clicks. The bite on his thigh, the way he responds to touch, both sexual and platonic. Karkat isn’t laughing, and he doesn’t care about the serious _don’t-ask_ vibes Dave is trying to put out, “Dave, did- were you sexually abused?”

Dave rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue, but he curls up into himself and draws the blanket closer, “Oh my god, you sound like Rose. Can we not? Look- I mean, you’re still hungry, right? Let’s go back to that.” Again, he makes no move to follow up on the request. He stays bundled in his blankets.

“Dave, I don’t want to hurt you-”

“Dude you _so_ weren’t hurting me,” he huffs, and even given the heaviness of the topic Karkat can’t help but feel a bite of pride at knowing Dave was enjoying what he’d been feeling- up to the scar being touched.

“Dave,” Karkat sighs, trying desperately to keep on topic.

“Yes, okay?” Dave shrugs, closing his eyes and biting his cheek, “Bro used to- It doesn’t matter. It got bad and I almost died, so he turned me and shipped me up here to live with Mom and Rose. It has been a _very_ long time since any of that shit mattered, so can we please just get back to feeding you?” this time his hand shoots out of the blanket and reaches for Karkat.

Gingerly, Karkat takes Dave’s hand. He pulls lightly and Dave moves with the motion, though his brows wrinkle when Karkat turns him so he sits with his back against the incubus’s side. “We don’t have to, you know. I’ve had enough to be good for a day or two,” Karkat offers as he holds Dave against his side, an arm braced across the vampire’s chest. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, Dave. I don’t feed without consent, informed and enthusiastic. I- Well, I thought I had that but I guess I rushed and well- I’m a jackass, what else is new.”

Dave sinks into Karkat’s hold, closing his eyes and relaxing against the incubus. “No, I- I want to. I’m just not- not used to anyone touching me like that.”

Karkat trails his fingers lightly up and down Dave’s bicep as he thinks. He doesn’t _have_ to feed right now, he’s probably gained another day from what he’s already consumed, but he’d like for Dave to have a positive experience- both with him and with sex. Karkat huffs and reaches off the bed. He picks up Dave’s boxers from where he had dropped them and hands them back to the vampire, “Put these back on.”

“‘Kat, no, come on. I want to-”

Karkat leans forward into Dave’s space with a smile, “I didn’t say no, Dave. Put the boxers on. Let’s take two steps back so we can both be comfortable moving forward, okay?”

Dave takes the boxers out of Karkat’s hand, and, before he can lean back out of the vampire’s space Dave leans forward and pressed their lips together. It’s quick, but harder than any other kiss Karkat has allowed them to share. Dave slips the boxers up his legs and over his ass, and lets the waistband snap against his hips with a smirk.

Karkat watches, amused, as Dave manages to make putting clothes _on_ look sexy. It’s the kiss-snap-smirk combo, he thinks. A very good look for the pale, red-eyed creature of the night. He moves the pillows around so they sit in a neat pile against the headboard, then leans against them. Dave is kneeling on the bed still, so he reaches out and drags the other man into his lap. Dave comes to rest above him with one knee planted on either side of the incubi’s hips, and his pale hands against Karkat’s much darker shoulders. Karkat rest’s his hands on Dave’s hips and presses small circles into the hollows there with his thumbs. “Here’s how I think this should go,” the incubus says, “You chase your pleasure, and I’ll take whatever you give me. No rush, no push. Use me however you want, tell me what you need.” Dave’s cheeks flame with the blood he’d already taken from Karkat’s veins. “This isn’t about me, okay? This is you figuring out how to make yourself feel good with a safe partner. I’ll feed, but it’s a byproduct.”

Dave is still for a minute, and he rolls his lip between his teeth as he thinks. Then, gently, he lowers himself into Karkat’s lap and crosses his legs behind the incubus, trapping him there, “Well, first, can you-” and Dave takes Karkat’s hands by the wrists as he gently drags them up and down his sides, then over his chest and abs.

Karkat takes over the gentle motion, raking just the tips of his fingers over Dave’s skin, “Like this?”

Dave arches into the touch, and his eyes flicker closed while he tilts his head to the side, “Yeah, and up?”

Karkat follows the motion, down Dave’s sides and up his abs and chest, over his pecs and up the column of his throat. Dave sighs and tilts his chin up, letting Karkat draw out the movement as far as possible. He seems content with the pattern, and Karkat can feel the vein of arousal tickling across his skin. The incubus starts to play with the motion, no longer moving his hands in tandem but drifting one up and the other down. Then, on the next pass when he brings his hand down Dave’s right side, he slips it around Dave’s back and draws the soft touch directly up Dave’s spine. The vampire’s eyes pop open and he gasps, leaning into the touch. “Bad?”

“No,” Dave shakes his head, “Just- harder. On my spine, harder.”

Karkat does as he’s asked. Dave arches into the touch, and the vampire’s hands dig into Karkat’s collarbones. He grins as Dave’s eyes flicker shut again, he’s a picture of debauchery and they’ve barely done anything. Must have good chemistry.

“Fuck,” Dave mutters, “Kiss me.”

“Where?” Karkat asks and Dave whines in response.

“Throat, lips, chest, man fuck it, I just need your lips on my skin.”

Karkat presses a kiss to Dave’s sternum, then follows that with one a little higher. Like this, he kisses his way up Dave’s neck and throat, past his jaw and to his lips. From there, he’ll let Dave lead. And lead Dave does. This kiss is crushing, and hot, and so much more passionate than Karkat was allowing them to share earlier- huh. Fuck, they’re going to have to talk about this.

Karkat can feel Dave hard in his boxers, pressing closer, grinding down. His own thighs twitch with the need to press up against him, but this is Dave’s show.

Dave pulls back from the kiss- panting and gasping. He shakes his head and digs his fingers into Karkat’s shoulders, “Fuck- I. What do I want?” Dave drops his head on Karkat’s shoulder and tries to catch his breath. He doesn’t seem aware that he’s still rolling his hips against Karkat’s thigh.

Karkat’s hands drift back to Dave’s hips, steadying Dave’s movement and himself at the same time. “Easy, breathe. You have to remember to breathe, fuckass.”

Dave chuckles softly against Karkat’s throat, “You try to breathe when you’re shoving your tongue down an incubuses throat.”

“Incubi,” Karkat mutters, distractedly following a pattern of freckles across Dave’s cheekbones, “Plural of incubus is incubi.”

Dave rolls his eyes fondly, then pulls back. He finally seems aware that he’s grinding, and stops.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Karkat teases, pressing his thumbs into Dave’s hips. 

Dave groans and his hips twitch forward, but he pushes back and flops down on his back with his knees up, “Fuck,” he rips a hand through his hair and looks up at Karkat, who is now tilted onto his side and looking at Dave curiously. Dave bites his lip, “I-” he sighs, “I want you to touch me.”

“Where?”

“Fuck, I don’t- everywhere?”

Karkat arches an eyebrow and tilts his head.

“No dice? Okay,” Dave inhales and closes his eyes, “I’m really fucking turned on and I need to get off,” he says it quickly and quietly, but Karkat hears.

“I can do that. How do you want it?”

Dave thinks for a minute, then drags his hand over his face. “I want- I want your weight on me. I want you to kiss me like you were, before.”

Karkat shifts, ready to comply but there’s still one question, “Do you think you can grind yourself off, or can I jack you?”

Dave whines, and his fingers flex into his hair and the sheet, “You’re trying to kill me. Fuck, ‘Kat. Touch me, fuck.”

Karkat grins, all teeth and predatory hunger, then settles himself on top of Dave. The vampire’s hands find a home in his hair, thick and coarse, and he tries to drag their lips back together; but first they watch together as Karkat’s hand slips under the waistband of Dave’s boxers. The sight seems sin enough, but they both know it’s the touch that makes it. Light at first, curious and cautious, then firm and certain. When Dave’s head falls back and his eyes roll to follow, Karkat kisses him like he wanted. It’s sweet and languid again, the soft pulling sort of thing that leaves Dave putty on the mattress, though that’s not the only reason this time.

Karkat can feel Dave’s arousal culminating, coming to peak. He can feel his own eyes begin to glow brighter red as he feeds on wave after wave of Dave’s energy. Dave is moaning, whining, cursing into his mouth now. Each noise, each word tastes better than the last, but none taste as good as the broken “Kar-” and the high pitched exhale Dave makes as he shudders over the peak. Karkat can feel all of Dave’s muscles tense around him, then release just as suddenly as Dave deflates. He can feel Dave’s heart pounding in his chest, backwards in its vampiric nature. It’s the first time Karkat has felt a heart beat this way, and he finds he likes it better. Though, perhaps that may just be that he likes Dave better. 

Three breaths, and Dave opens his eyes with a wry smile and a lick of his lips, “Holy shit, dude.”

“You’re okay?”

Dave huffs, then weakly pulls Karkat down for a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m not some wilting daisy who’s going to pass out after sex, Karkat. At least, not right away.”

“You do look kind of fucked out.”

Dave rolls his eyes and lets his arms fall from Karkat’s neck, “That’s your fault.” His eyes trace Karkat’s face and finds that the incubi’s eyes are glowing a strong constant red now, “You good?”

Karkat nods, “Absorbing the afterglow. When you stop twitching, that’ll be it.”

Dave finds himself looking away and worrying his lip before his next question, “Will, uh- Will you stay? Just like. With me?”

Karkat, who hasn’t pulled away or made any move to indicate otherwise, is a little taken aback by this question. But, again, Dave hasn’t had a proper partner in uh- well, ever. He doesn’t even have to bite back a sarcastic or snarky comment, “Of course.”

Dave sighs and smiles through his deep panting breaths, then runs a hand truth his sweat-damp hair before letting his arm fall onto the mattress above his head. Karkat doesn’t even pretend not to watch the way his bicep flexes in the motion. “So,” the vampire says, and it’s open ended in the way of someone who doesn’t know what to say next.

“So?” It’s a push, a slight one that would be easily brushed off or ignored, but Karkat is hoping that Dave won’t take that opportunity.

“So,” Dave says again, pausing a second to collect himself, “So should I- can I. Uh. Reciprocate?”

Karkat thinks a moment, then shifts his weight back on his arms as they bridge over Dave’s legs. “Is this the only opportunity you’re going to have to reciprocate?” He asks with a raised eyebrow, and it’s a bit of a challenge even as it’s only a question.

Dave stares up at him, mouth open and eyes glowing wide for a moment before he clicks his jaw shut and his head turns away while he tries to swallow a smile, “I uh. Hope not? Because like- um. That was- that was good. I’d be down- I mean, I’d be up for doing it again?”

Karkat moves again, this time so he’s hovering over Dave. He gets close to the vampire’s face- close enough that he can see the slivers of gold and pink buried in the red of his eyes, and he waits long enough for Dave to get just the tinniest bit nervous so he tries to look away before he presses their lips together again. The Incubus sucks Dave’s lower lip into his mouth and gently runs his teeth across the delicate skin there before pulling away with a muted, yet satisfying _pop._ The way Dave chases the kiss with a whine isn’t lost on him. He stands from the bed and begins to walk out of the room when the vampire lets out a hurt noise, and he sees Dave sitting up in the bed looking all too vulnerable for either of them to be comfortable with him leaving. He comes back to the bedside and slides a hand through Dave’s hair, “I’ll be right back, I promise. I’m just going to get a damp cloth- for cleanup, okay?”

The hurt vanishes from Dave’s face and he looks a little stricken for maybe half a second, and then he’s trying to laugh it off. “Oh, damn. Sorry, man- I mean. Fuck. I guess I just-” The smile on his face is fake and forced, and his laughter sounds brittle.

Karkat sits himself down on the edge of the bed with his hand still tangled in Dave’s icy-blond hair. “I- I don’t know what you’ve gone through, Dave. And I’m not saying you have to tell me, because you don’t. If there comes a point where you want to, I’ll listen, but. Until then, even if then isn’t ever... I want you to know that, as long as this goes on, whatever this is? I’m not going to hurt you,” the incubus smiles, and then, deciding that had been extremely sappy and could possibly do more to scare Dave than reassure him, he adds, “Unless you’re into that?”

And Dave is staring at Karkat like he’s an angel from heaven or the rarest gemstone in the world, at least until Karkat spits that last bit out. Then he snorts and shoves Karkat slightly, playfully, “Yeah, no. Go get my cleanup rag, dude. Sticky drawers ain’t my jam.”

Karkat laughs a little, tension leaving the room altogether, and snickers “It’s going to be cold and wet,” he grabs a washcloth from Dave’s dresser by the door- it’s folded on a pile of towels so he know it’s clean.

“What the fuck? Why?”

And Karkat is out of the room but he shouts, “There’s still no fucking electricity, Dave! Water heater runs on electricity, so cold is all we have.”

And Dave is flopping back into the bed with an exaggerated groan, but it’s not lost on him that for the first time- he doesn’t feel dirty, or sore, or guilty or some fucked up combination of all three. And, yeah, this- whatever this is- needs to be talked about more. At length. But for now he can be content in his bed, sated by blood and sex and the knowledge that he’s safe, and comfortable, and that Karkat will take care of him.

He’s kind of hoping the snow takes a while to melt. He’s kind of hoping the electricity takes a while to turn back on.


End file.
